


"Ah Jeez"

by starbirdrampant (ineasako22)



Series: Tumblr writing prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Stabby returns, Stabby the robot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant
Summary: Poe finds out that the stormtroopers of the First Order have a better sense of humor than he ever realized.A response to a prompt bymultiversepizzaon tumblr."send me a made-up fic title and i’ll tell you what i would write to go with it" tumblr prompt





	

Finn settles into the Resistance with a lot less, well, _resistance_ than initially anticipated. The only people who actually _know_ know that Finn was originally Stormtrooper FN-2187 from the First Order are also the people who know what he did to Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base. They know he’s the person who got them _onto_ Starkiller in the first place, and they know he’s the reason the Resistance pilots didn’t splatter against the planet’s shields like so many bugs on a viewport. 

The new recruits coming in after the Hosnian Massacre aren’t much of a problem either. The only thing they’ve heard about Finn is vague whispers and rumors that he faced Kylo Ren and _lived_ ; that he’s as strong in the Force as the girl who left to find Luke Skywalker and bring him home; that General Organa sees him as a son and he’s going to help the New Republic rise from its destruction like a starbird from a supernova.

Okay, so some of the rumors exaggerate a bit.

Still, the day Finn finally wakes up from bacta, there’s a huge crowd of well-wishers and curious passersby around the door to the infirmary – the med droids threaten to electrocute anyone who wasn’t Resistance High Command or Poe Dameron if they wouldn’t stop _crowding the patient_ , so a lot of people retreat to a safe distance. Finn takes the attention in stride – though he’s pleased to be accepted if the wide smiles are any indication – but eventually the Resistance gets used to having him in their midst and the general shock and awe begin to die down a bit.

This is when Poe notices the little furtive side-glances that Finn gives every single mouse droid as it whirrs down the corridors.

He doesn’t do it to the larger droids – BB-8 is greeted with a thumbs up and a smile. Nor does he do it to any of the other Resistance personnel. (Finn’s affability is probably part of how he’s fitting in so well.) But every single mouse droid or small cleaning droid shorter than Finn’s ankles gets a side-eye and a careful step out of the way.

And he’s somehow gracefully polite every time he does it.

Poe finally asks about it after a long day of dodging mouse droids left and right – he’s entirely sure what they _do_ , but the mouse droids are everywhere – until even _he’s_ beginning to get a twitch at the corner of his eye when he hears the high pitched whirring of little motors barreling down hallways.

“Finn,” Poe says after finding his friend leaving the mess. “You’re not afraid of the mouse droids are you? Because I know BB-8 can have a talk with them.”

“Why would I be afraid of mouse droids?” Finn asks, astonished.

“Well…” Poe falters at Finn’s honest confusion. “I mean… I keep seeing you staring at them as they come by. Plus you always get out of the way, even if they’re moving pretty slowly.”

Finn frowns, then realization dawns. “Oh!” He chuckles. “No, I’m not afraid of mouse droids. I guess it’s just habit by now. There’d always be at least one mouse droid back at base that had a vibro-blade attached to the front. Even with armor, if the blade caught you on the ankle between your boot and your greaves, it would hurt. So we just learned to keep an ear out for mouse droids.”

“A vibro-blade… on a mouse droid?”

“Yeah!” Finn grins. “We called it Stabby. Though there were sometimes when we had two of them and they were called Stabby and Slashy. The officers hated them, but it didn’t matter how many times the blades were taken off, there’d be another one on a different mouse droid the next day.” His grin gains teeth. “Once it got General Hux _and_ Kylo Ren and still managed to speed away afterwards. That was a good day.” He blinks at Poe’s expression. “You don’t have those here?”

Poe shakes his head. “No. I can’t say we do.”

Finn shrugs. “That’s okay. I can’t imagine that you’d _want_ General Organa stabbed in the ankle. So it’s probably for the best.” 

And then he continues on his way, leaving Poe standing flabbergasted in the middle of the corridor.

~~~~~~~~

When Rey and Luke return from Ahch-to and find that the Resistance has “adopted” Stabby, Slashy, and Choppy and has running “kill feeds” for all three newly-armed mouse droids, Luke ends up having to sit down on the loading ramp of the Millennium Falcon and laughing long enough for General Organa to come out to see what all the commotion is for.

It’s later rumored that Luke Skywalker, venerable Jedi Master, only says one thing when his sister leads him away.

“Okay, Leia, I swear that this time they didn’t get those from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr is here.](http.starbirdrampant.tumblr.com) Come say hello!
> 
> If you would like to send in a prompt of your own, just let me know what it's for so I don't get a random ask out of the blue!


End file.
